Curiosity
by QueenoftheWolves83
Summary: Curiosity is a curious thing, no? How it affects all of us. How it causes it us to want for answers. Some think curiosity is not a great trait. Some think too much curiosity is not a good thing. But as Plutarch once said, "The mind is not a vessel to be filled, but a fire to be kindled." But curiosity killed the cat, yes? So...how will Terra's curiosity end?


***Insert Final Fantasy XII Theme* Yes! It is time! For...another...Dissidia: Final Fantasy Story! *Squeals* It's a chapter story! Yay! ^^**

 **This story is a replacement for my two failed chapter stories:** _ **Bestiae homo fit amor**_ **and** _ **Humanum Bellatores ad Animal Bellatores.**_ **Those two stories were crap. I admit it. I was a novice at writing chapter stories back then. I'm getting better at writing now. So...let's see how much I've improved from the year 2013, shall we?**

 **This story...I call it** ** _Curiosity_. Why do I call it that? You'll have to read it and find out for yourselves. **

**Disclaimer: Do I** _ **really**_ **need to put this? I** _ **think**_ **we've already established that I** _ **don't own Dissidia Final Fantasy**_ **nor** _ **the Final Fantasy series in general.**_ **I do this only for fun and a, hopefully, entertaining read.**

* * *

 ** _"The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing." - Albert Einstein.  
_**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Curiosity_

 _Cecil Harvey._

The split-soul knight was a curious one and Terra had been caught in curiosity's treacherous web.

And we all know that curiosity killed the cat. Would it do the same to Terra?

The young blonde woman glanced around briefly, but just like all the other times, her gaze landed on Cecil Harvey, the only split-soul knight among Cosmos's chosen heroes. Although she has yet to see him in his other armor...his _paladin_ armor. (She wondered, briefly, what kind of warrior a paladin was).

She was... _curious_ about him and she didn't exactly know why, either. This kind of curiosity was one that was hard to explain and even hard to understand-when it began or when it will end. Perhaps it began when she first saw him within the sanctuary. Or perhaps it began when she saw how kind he was despite his...rather intimidating appearance. Or, maybe, this curiosity began at this very moment?

 _Cecil means "blind."_

She tilted her head curiously as she examined his armor from a distance. She traced, with her eyes, every curvature, dent, scratch, patched rents, indigo and gold accents, and spiked armor piece. How did he get these imperfections in his armor? Was his other armor like that too? She wanted to know, but at the same time she didn't-some questions were better left unasked after all.

But she was _also_ curious about what kind of person he was. She knew he was kind, but was that same kindness extended to even his enemies? She wondered and thought "perhaps, yes" in response to her question. But what would Cecil's answer be? Would it be yes? Or would it be no? Perhaps she will ask him this question once she can consider him a friend.

But his name meant "blind" and she couldn't help but wonder if he saw things as they actually were or if he saw them the way he _wanted_ to see them?

 _Harvey means "battle-worthy."_

Terra wondered what kind of knight he was. Was he a kind, honorable, righteous, law-abiding, gentle-soul knight or was he the lowest of the low? Was his kindness only an act? Was he even trustworthy? But he had to be a good man in order to be one of Cosmos's warriors, right? Right?

She shook her head quickly. She shouldn't doubt him because she has only just met him, but it is for that same reason that she _is_ doubtful because she was worried that he would prove to be an adversary in the guise of an ally.

She looked at him again and thought that maybe he was, in fact, an ally. _I hope so,_ she thought. _Because I don't want to fight him if he turns out to be an enemy._

Perhaps after they've worked together with each other and with the others that she could say for certain where his loyalties lied.

His surname, Harvey, meant "battle-worthy" and her lips quirked up in a small smile as she thought that he fit his last name because he was a brave man indeed.

 _His surname may fit him,_ she thought, _but what about his first name? Does it suit him?_

Perhaps it did. Perhaps it didn't. Only time would tell. That is a given. But then again, time doesn't seem to have meaning here. An hour could go by in this world while two whole years could pass within her own.

She glanced up at him-when did she look in her lap?- and blushed furiously when she saw that he was looking at her. She quickly looked down at her lap...again.

 _He's...probably raised an eyebrow at me for continuously looking at him, even though I can't seen because of his helm,_ she thought.

"You know, Terra," Cecil said suddenly, "there's no crime in staring at a person, but could you please do it less frequently?"

"I'm very sorry," she said meekly. "I won't do it again.

"It's okay," he assured her.

"I think pretty girls like Terra who stare at him makes Cecil shy," Zidane said suddenly.

And now her blush was the result of being called "pretty," while Cecil venomously denied Zidane's allegation.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I know. It's short. I know it's probably going to be a quick read. But bear with me, please. Read and Review please.  
**_

 _ **The couple for this story is Cecil H./Terra B. What? It can't be shipped? Well...**_ **I _say it can. ^^_**


End file.
